


Toxins

by MarvelDC



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drug-Induced Sex, F/F, Seduction, Sex, Smut, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-19 16:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelDC/pseuds/MarvelDC
Summary: Batgirl attempts to fight Poison Ivy, who quickly gets the upper hand with her aphrodisiacs.
Relationships: batgirl/poison ivy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Toxins

**Author's Note:**

> This is a standalone fic, put if you guys want to see more content like this, let me know.

Now that the holidays were over, Supergirl had returned to metropolis, which was good, because Batgirl had her work cut out for her, the annual truce was over, so the villains were making up for lost time. Batman was dealing with the joker, Nightwing was fighting two face, Jason had Penguin, and Tim had Mr. Freeze, leaving Barbara to stop Poison ivy from her newest scheme.

Batgirl was swinging through cold Gotham streets, following the obvious trail of plant life that would lead her to poison ivy. The wind whipped her cheeks, the only exposed part of her body, but it was enough to make the rest of her freezing. That all changed, though, when she swung into Gotham park, as she landed she could tell that it was warm in the park, likely due to ivy forcing plants to grow, absorbing moisture.

Gotham park had become a jungle, each step that Batgirl took seemed to get harder and harder. The intense heat drained nearly all energy that she had dangerously fast. The excessive force that she had to use to get through the park without killing any of the plants also made Batgirl dangerously close to passing out.

Because of these two facts, Batgirl didn’t notice the slender figure that was blending into the background. 

Ivy slowly emerged from the plants, wearing nothing but a bra and panties made from leaves. Her skin glistening with sweat, her red hair flowing down her shoulders she followed Batgirl, the plants clearing so she could catch up to her. Slowly, ivy licked her lips, partially to apply the toxin, but also because she was getting a view of Batgirls firm, thick, ass, that was dripping from sweat.

Quickly, Ivy grabbed Batgirl by the shoulders and turned her around. She forced her lips into Batgirls, and as Ivy forced her tongue into Batgirls mouth, Ivy felt her go limp in her arms, passing out because of the toxin and the heat.

When she woke up, the first thing that she noticed was that she was tied up, the second thing that she noticed was that her Batsuit was removed, the only thing on her body was her underwear and her cowl. 

That was when she began to panic, she had no idea how long it had been since ivy drugged her, she had no idea where she was, or how she got her. The last thing she remembered was Ivy kissing her, Barbara licked her lips in memory. Even though she hated that she was taken advantage of, she had to admit that Ivy could certainly work her tongue.

Batgirl then started to look for a way out of her ropes, she looked around the room, the walls were made of some green substance, and there wasn’t anything in the room, just a plant that came down from the ceiling that gave off the only dull light in the room. Batgirl was tied to a chair with some rope binding her. After taking in her surroundings, she started to try and wriggle out of her binding when the walls parted and Ivy walked into the room. Only this time, instead of wearing her lead panties, she wasn’t wearing anything at all. 

Barbara gulped, she could feel herself blush in the presence of the sexy woman, “What have you done to me Ivy, where am I?” trying to sound confident, Batgirl forced herself to focus on Ivys face, not her smooth stomach, or her thick thighs, or her busty breasts, or her perfect pussy, and shit. She was entranced by her beautiful body.

Ivy reached out and stroked Batgirls cheek, don’t be ashamed, it’s perfectly natural, I am aware of the effect that my body has on men… or women in this case.” She then strutted behind batgirl, noticing the feeble escape attempt, and bent over, bringing her head close to Batgirls and whispered into her ear. 

“Are you sure you want to do that. I can think of all the things we can, do, when your, tied up.”

With that line, Ivy started to lick Batgirls neck, using her saliva as an aphrodisiac, ivy was driving Batgirl insane. While she tried to fight it at first, she eventually gave in to Ivy’s tongue. Bargirl started to quietly moan, drawing a smile from Ivy, who continued her efforts. She changed from licking Batgirls sweaty body to sucking her. She worked her way around to Batgirls front, leaving little hickies over her shoulders and chest. Ivy then straddled Batgirls hips and looked into her eyes, where she saw nothing but lust and desire. With that, Ivy dove in, and vigorously shoved her tongue down Batgirls throat.

They both gave in to their desires as Batgirl had no desire to escape, now she was struggling to get her ropes off so that she could fuck Ivy until she screamed. The kiss only made Batgirl wetter and wetter, Ivy was driving her insane with the need for release.

Ivy knew exactly what she was doing, after drawing away from their kiss, a line of spit connected them mouth to mouth. Grinning, Ivy lowered her head so that she could have full access to Batgirls perky tits. Using her mouth on one and her hand on the other, she nearly made Batgirl cum from just heavy foreplay. Ivy twisted her tongue around the nipple while squeezing and twisting the other one before switching sides, so that both tits were well lubed with her spit. Ivy started to go faster and faster, increasing the strength too, until Batgirl gave a loud moan. 

Batgirl couldn’t believe how incredible it was feeling, her tits were on fire, and her mind was overcome with desire, Ivy’s toxin was making her incredible horny right now, the only thing that she wanted was to cum. Ivy knew this, as she was snaking her other hand down batgirls stomach before moving it in between her legs. Ivy gingerly moved her fingers to caress the inside of Batgirls thighs while coming up from her tits. 

Ivy made eye contact with Batgirl before forcefully entering her pussy, feeling the heat and wetness on her insides. Ivy grinned, feeling the tightness of Batgirls pussy, she knew that there had never been a man inside of her before. Slowly, she pushed forward, until her one finger was all the way inside of Batgirls cunt, then she started to curl her finger. Making Batgirl squirm with pleasure as ivy fingered her. 

Batgirl was so close to cumming she was ready to scream, beg, do whatever it took to get release, but then Ivy withdrew her finger, leaving Batgirl on the edge. Ivy pulled away, licked her finger before turning back to Batgirl, “Don’t worry little girl, I’m only getting started.”

With that, Ivy summoned tentacles to rise up from around the room and dart towards batgirl, they grabbed her wrists and ankles, lifting her into the air, quickly, another vine started to come up from the ground and forced intsel finto batgirls mouth before she could even protest the new bondage she was in. 

Batgirl looked at ivy in a panic, she wasn’t expecting this, nor was she ready for this type of sexual assault. Ivy on the other hand, only smiled before approaching Batgirl, who was now being lifted so that her pussy was right in front of Ivy’s face.

Licking her lips, Ivy dug into the fresh pussy that was being presented to her with no second thought. She uses her wet lips to make Batgirls pussy drip with arousal, motorboating the most sensitive part of her body. Her mouth quickly becomes wet with spit and precum, making her vibrations even more heavenly.

Batgirl could feel herself on the edge, she was in a near blind sense of lust, her pussy was burning with desire. She continued to suck on Ivy’s vine, hoping that Ivy could feel how desperate Batgirl had become. She was on the edge for nearly 5 minutes, but every time she got there, Ivy would pull away, causing Batgirl to groan around the vine shoved deep in her throat.

Ivy knew exactly when Batgirl was on the edge, because the liquids coming from Batgirls pussy turned sweet just before she would come, causing Ivy to stop and back away from her open legs. She continued to tease Batgirl until Ivy herself felt the need for release. Allowing a vine to sneak in between her legs and start penetrating her, Ivy finaling started to eat out Batgirl with a desire that she rarely allowed herself to have. Ivy used both her tongue and her fingers to stimulate Batgirl, she tasted the insides of her, and got to taste how close Batgirl was to cumming. Using her fingers to rub Batgirls clit, and her mouth, she viciously attacked, causing Batgirl to have one of the most intense orgasims of her life. Her eyes went back into her head, her jaw dropped, and all her muscles clenched up. She saw fireworks as Ivy continued to devour her. Causing her cum to spray all over Ivys mouth, who happily drank it, and who was also on the edge too. Her vine pushed deeper into Ivy, thrusting into her womb faster and faster until she finally climaxed on top of it. 

Allowing her vines to gently lower herself before Batgirl, Ivy lazily stood up before strutting over to the content and now very sleepy Batgirl. She leaned over so that she was face to face with Batgirl “We should do this again sometime.” then she kissed her, not only taking her breath away, but also using her knockout toxin, leaving Batgirl unconscious on the floor.


End file.
